


I Am Groot... i Am Groot! (Mom and Dad Don't Sleep Enough)

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: C'mon eerybody it's a shipping liiiiiiiine, Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween, Literal Sleeping Together, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Sunrises, THAT'S MY SON, You have a Tender Moment (tm), and he's my babby, anywho, are you dating a raccoon?, can be seen as platonic or romantic, depends on whether you CALL him a raccoon or not, everybody ships it on the Milano, fall themed, goodnightah, groot ships it, october writing challenge, perhaps, unspoken feelings, ur tired parents, you give him your scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're totally not dating Rocket....Wait, right?





	I Am Groot... i Am Groot! (Mom and Dad Don't Sleep Enough)

Groaning, I step outside to follow Rocket. The both of us have been up all night working on one of the most complicated and complex weapons that this team has ever used. And I'd be a damn dirty liar if I said I wasn’t exhausted. 

I sit on the bench, which creaks in protest under my weight, the chilly fall air of earth forcing me to shiver as I yawn, adjusting my scarf. 

Rocket’s sitting beside me on the bench, the early morning light just beginning to break through the trees, the dull light barely illuminating the rocky pathway that led away from where the Milano was. 

My oversized orange sweater only adds to the temptation of sleep as I look out into the forest, the silence a serene comfort.

“Hey, Rocky?” 

He grunts in response, not even opening his eyes to look at me as I finally slump, needing something to pick me up. Ugh, this was gonna be a long day. 

“Wha’ time is it?” 

He groans, quietly replying “6:50.” 

This wasn’t exactly uncommon, for Rocket and I to be up all night like this, and then completely exhausted the next morning. And yeah, jokes are made about Rocket and i “wearing each other out” and “really keeping each other up”, but that doesn’t stop us. Shit has to get built. Quill can make innuendos all day long. And Rocket will throw things at him all day long.

The thought of those two being stupid all by itself is even more draining.

Anyway, everyone else was due to get up onboard in...well, who knows? Quill’s unpredictable in that manner, Gamora will definitely be up, Drax is...well, Drax. And Groot will probably be asleep for a while. He’s still growing, that boy of our- his. Rocket’s. 

I’m so lost in thought that I don’t even notice Rocket leaning on my shoulder, sleeping. Man, he must really be exhausted, huh? He...he never does this. 

I decide that I'm too tired to do anything but sit there, watching the dull, deep blue light slowly breaking over the land, fog rolling between the trees, the reds and oranges of the leaves fluttering in the breeze. 

In my hazy, sleep-deprived mind, I think that Rocket may be cold. Y'know, despite the fur. Thankfully he’s out like a light, and I can easily wrap my scarf around him without disturbing him at all. 

I give a lazy smile before I fall asleep, too. 

\---- 

I’m not out for long. 

The now golden sunlight was just beginning to peek over the trees, partially blocked by Drax, who had been so kind as to bring me a cup of coffee. Thank fuck. 

I’m so overjoyed at the sight of the life-giving bean juice that I almost don’t notice Rocket, whose head was in my lap as he slept, slightly curled. 

He informs me that Gamora is also awake, and that she would like a word with me. 

“I hope your fuzzy boyfriend does not mind.” 

I snort laughter into my mug, doing my best not to jostle Rocket, who is still sound asleep. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Drax. I’m pretty sure he can barely tolerate me.” 

Drax looks down at Rocket’s sleeping form in confusion. 

“I do not understand.” 

I shake my head a little, sighing. 

“Thanks for the coffee. I’ll be inside in a minute, okay?” 

He nods with a suspicious look before he moves to walk back inside the Milano. 

“Rocky,” I gently pet his head, which rouses a small growl from him. “C’mon, man. Let’s get you in an actual bed.” 

His growling stops when he realizes where he is, and I have no time to react when he launches himself away from me as quickly as he could without falling off the bench. 

“Whaddahfuck-” He stops dead when he realizes my scarf is wrapped around him. 

“Uh,” I begin, not knowing where to look. “Good morning?” 

He examines the scarf in confusion, looking up at me questioningly. 

“I’m wanted inside. Y-you should come in and get some sleep.” I stand, stretching as I do. 

He takes a deep breath, followed by an exhausted sigh. He hops off the bench, taking my scarf with him. 

“I’m keepin’ this, humie.” 

I laugh a little, walking inside the ship, wondering vaguely for a moment where Gamora wanted to meet me when she bumps into us herself. She smiles at me, her hands folded behind her back. “Wait in your bunk for me. You look exhausted.” 

I give her a “yeah, no shit” look along with a nod before sauntering to the bunk that Groot, Rocket, and I all share. 

I take my place in the blanket nest I sleep in that sits flush with a large, circular window. I lean against the cool metal of the ship, and shockingly, Rocket sits across from me, obviously cold as he does his best to get comfortable. 

I set my mug of barely-touched coffee down somewhere I'm sure it will remain forgotten, opening my arms and looking at him expectantly. Might as well poke a little fun at him.

“...What?” 

I huff, trying to keep a straight face.

“I’m cold. You’re cold. We’re tired as fuck. C’mon.” 

He stares for a long moment before letting a long sigh leave him. 

“Nah.” 

He turns away from me, and I can’t help but snicker a little. I know I'm only teasing him, but I really am kinda cold.

I huff, voicing a quiet ‘whatever’ as I leaned back into a pillow pile, shutting my heavy eyes.  
I know i'm only joking arond, but after all the nights and days he and i have worked together on bombs and weapons and projects, maybe i deserve a little affection. I know it's not like him, but...still. Ugh, i need to quiet my mind. Get some rest. After all, sleep is more important than making his grumpy, rude, cute, mask-wearing, furry ass- 

My train of thought is suddenly halted when I hear him make his way over, curling up in a ball next to me. 

I open a single eye, and he’s already comfortable, still wearing my scarf. I crack a small smile, a single hand petting his head softly before sleep overcomes me. 

What I'm not aware of is him slowly getting closer and closer, until he was hugging me in his sleep, and I was returning the favor. I'm out cold.

I’m also not aware of Groot and Gamora in the doorway, smug smiles on both of their faces. 

“I am Groot.” 

Gamora laughs lightly as she walks away, Groot following close behind. 

“You’re welcome. Anything to get your...” She struggles to find the right word when Quill pipes up. 

“Parents!” 

“I am Groot!” 

“Parents,” She agrees with a nod towards Groot. “To finally sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love Rocket. He needs a nap and a hug, damn it.
> 
> IAmSoSorry-


End file.
